Secret Love
by Catlovez89
Summary: This will be a two part story. He fell for her the minute he had seen her and she fell back for him. They are divided by status she is nobility since she is the daughter of Kuchiki Byakuya while he is just a lieutenant. Will their relationship surface or will they have to love in secret. RenjiXOC rated M for later chapter
1. Secret Lovers Part 1

Authors Note: This is my first one shot but it will have 2 parts with an OC with a cannon character from bleach. So some reviews and constructive criticism would be nice. No flames please!

Oh and by the way its Renji X OC

**Secret Love**

It was another hot summer day in Soul Society and Renji was taking a stroll through town and as he walked through the streets he appeared to be very distracted which was something that was very unlike him and the reason he was being so distracted was because of _her._

_Who was she?_

She was his secret love and the reason it was a secret love was because it was forbidden not just because of social status but also because she was the daughter of a captain and that captain was no one other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

As he continued his stroll around town he stopped in a bar and had a drink as he waited for his drink he began thinking of the first time they had met each other and that was when rukia and himself were attending Shino Academy. The first time he laid eyes on her was when byakuya adopted rukia.

~Flashback~

Renji was racing through the school trying to find rukia as he had passed a very important exam with flying colors. She saw rukia walking in a room with the academies director, a man that appeared to be a captain of the gotei 13 and a girl wearing a blue silk kimono and golden headpieces in her hair and as she walked in the room she glanced at him and smiled at him for just one moment and as she glanced at him he felt frozen as time would have stopped and so many things were rushing through his mind why was rukia with them, who is that captain and who was this girl.

About an hour or so Rukia and all the people who were inside that room walked out, While Byakuya and the academies director went down the hallway to complete their discussion while rukia and that girl stayed behind. Renji approached them and glanced at rukia.

"Rukia, what is going on?"

"I..I am being adopted into the Kuchiki family"-rukia replied her voice filled with surprise and sadness.

"That's great so that means you have finally graduated"

"Yeah I guess so…"

The girl with the blue silk kimono looked over at rukia as she didn't want to interrupt the conversation. Rukia smiled back at her and looked at renji.

"This is my niece… her name is Aiko Kuchiki"

Aiko smiled kindly towards him as she bowed her head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance renji-san"

"Nice to.. meet you too"

"Have you and rukia-chan known each other for a long time"-she asked curiously however before he had the chance to answer byakuya had returned

"Aiko, Rukia"- he called in a very firm tone.

"Yes, father"- aiko replied turning towards him.

"It is time to depart, we have much to do"

"Goodbye Renji"- said Rukia as both aiko, byakuya and herself left

~End of flashback~

Renji continued to stare at his drink but someone placed a pair of hands over his eyes. Normally he would have panicked but he knew who it was, it was aiko. He quickly turned around and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lips softly.

"What are you doing here aiko"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you"

"I missed you too, but you shouldn't be here. If your father finds out you're here he would lose it"

She quickly crossed her arms as she stared at him with a pout on her face.- "well maybe someone needs to tell him. Renji we have been together for years and you still haven't told him. I am growing tired of this secrecy!"

He could tell she was upset and he knew that this was not good as she was just as headstrong as her father. He stood up and held her hand.

"Let's leave this place to somewhere we can speak more quietly"

They took a walk together and they had arrived to this beautiful lake which was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She was in love with the sight as it was very breath taking.

"Its beautiful, how did you find this place"

"It is a secret"- he said with a smirk on his face.

They sat down underneath one of the trees and he held her close taking in the scent of her hair.

"Renji…I am tired of being a secret."-she said as her eyes watered and her voice was breaking slightly

"I don't want you to be a secret all my friends know about you"- he said as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Except my father"-she whispered at him

He sighed as he held her closely while stroking her face.-"I promise you that I will tell him I am just looking for the right time."

Just as he was about to kiss her again he felt a presence which made him stop and take hold of his zanpakto and hold aiko closer to him but he then realized it was a familiar presence; it was rukia.

Rukia ran towards them as it looked like she was out of breath and about to have a heart attack. "Aiko we need to go now!"

"Whats wrong rukia-chan"

"Nee-sama is looking for you and if he finds you here with renji he will kill us all"

She sighed as she leaned towards renji and placed a kiss on his lips as she stood up and held rukia's hand as rukia flash stepped as fast as she could towards the kuchiki compound. Unfortunately as soon as they arrived at the very front byakuya stood there silent and he looked to be more annoyed than usual.

"Where have you been aiko"

"I..we were around town Father"

"Town…? Doing what exactly"

"shopping.. for the cherry blossom festival"

"Are you sure you two are not hiding anything"

"No"

"Alright, I have other business to tend to so I will see you once I am done with that"

As soon as Byakuya was gone both Rukia and Aiko sighed in relief.

"That was close.."

"Close.. Both of you need to stop this. You know Nee-sama is starting to suspect something and if he finds out from anyone other than you or renji it won't be pretty"

"I know Rukia. I want renji to tell him but I guess he doesn't love me as much as he says"

Rukia shook her head as she had a very annoyed look expressed on her facial features. "Some men are stupid. The festival is tonight so get ready and ill handle this."

"Alright, Ill see you tonight at the festival rukia-chan"

Rukia gave her a kind smile as she entered the manor and as soon as aiko was out of sight she departed over to the location where she had found them both renji and aiko earlier hoping that he would be there still to knock some sense into him.


	2. Secret Lovers Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors Note: So this is the conclusion of the short story and this is the part that is rated M since there will be a lemon; my first attempt so be kind

Secret Love

Rukia had arrived back at the lake and she had seen that renji was sitting down by the lake staring at the water. She sighed in relief because she really needed to talk to him regarding this situation because she knew that this was starting to get out of control. It wasn't just about covering for both renji and aiko, it was the lies and if this was something that would get out of control she simply didn't want to get in the middle of it because she knew that it would be bad. She quietly walked up to him and punched him right on the head hard knocking him down into the cold water of the lake.

"That is exactly what you deserve you dumbass"

Renji looked up at her as he had both a first confused to than an aggravated look on his face as. "Why the fuck was that for idiot!"

She crossed her arms as she continued to glare at him. "You need to stop this crap, right now"

He sighed deeply as he looked at his reflection on the lake once more. "Do you expect me to go ahead and walk up to him and say hey byakuya is it okay for me to screw your pure daughter?"-

"Have you?"

Renji blushed as he looked at her. "No we have not but asking for his permission would be the same thing if I asked him to do that to his daughter"

Rukia sighed again out of frustration as she sat down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Well you better think of something she is starting to think you don't care enough for her"

"Did she say that?!"-asked renji with a panicked tone on his voice and rukia responded with a simple nod.

"Goddamn it! Its nothing like that. I need to see her and talk to her"-Renji getting up immediately from the ground.

"Don't be stupid, If you go back to the manor you will be caught since byakuya already has his suspicions"

"What the hell do you want me to do?!"

"I have a plan just go to the cherry blossom festival"

~Fast forward the cherry blossom Festival~

The evening had finally arrived and soul society was celebrating its annual cherry blossom festival. Just as Rukia had instructed her earlier that day Aiko had dressed herself formally in a pink kimono with cherry blossoms and her raven black hair reached down past her shoulders. She smiled as she saw the children play to win a grand prize on the games at the festival and all of the sudden her view was blocked since someone had placed a pair of hands around her eyes.

"Guess who."-The voice whispered seductively

"Renji"-she replied as she turned around to face him with a big smile gracing her fine lips. He pulled her in close as he kissed her deeply which she responded by kissing him back just as deep. As they had broke the kiss he placed his hand gently underneath her chin as he held her closely.

"I have been wanting to talk to you since this afternoon, I am sorry I promised that I will tell him this time the whole truth"

"Thank you that makes me so happy"- she said as she hugged him tightly.

He smiled down at her as he now held her hands. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter so we can go ahead and have a better look at the fireworks tonight"- She simply nodded her head and just like that he flash stepped somewhere else and that place was far from everyone from the festival; that area was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and a crystal clear lake that had a waterfall and most importantly it was quiet. They sat together underneath the tree and he pulled her on his laps and they stared at each other's eyes.

"Renji what made you come forward towards father"

He grinned at her as he pulled her body closer to his and placed a kiss on her lips "You.." She smiled back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and begun to kiss him back. In response Renji placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer until her chest was pressing up against his. Once they broke the kiss he shifted his lips from her mouth towards her neck, the feeling begun to send shivers down her spine.

"R..renji"-she whimpered softly as his hands traveled from his hips towards the opening of her kimono and he begun to stroke her inner thighs. Just for one moment he looked up at her slightly concerned about her.

"Do you want to stop"-he asked her with a soft and gentle look on his eyes.

She shook her head no as she grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her chest. He chuckled slightly in surprised since in the past they had shared passionate kisses but they hadn't gone this far and if she was sure she wanted to go further he would not deny what she was requesting. He turned her around so now he was on top of her and as he looked into her eyes he undid the sash of her kimono revealing her body to him and as he removed every article of clothing she tried to cover herself as she was embarrassed but he held her hands before she was able to do so.

"Please… don't cover yourself because you're just so beautiful."- assured renji as he begun to place kisses all over her chest and as a reward he received pleasurable whimpers that escaped from her lips. He shifted himself closer towards her as he undid the own sash of his Yukata. She looked up at him as for the very first time she had seen him bare and she ran his fingers through his tattooed chest as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. As their lips parted for just one moment he had positioned himself above her getting ready to enter her and before he proceeded he looked down at her just to make sure she was sure.

"Please take me…."-she whispered in his ear

As his queen had commanded he had entered her and begun going in and out of her softly as he knew this was her very first time. For a couple of minutes she was silent holding back from the slight jolt of pain she had received but after a couple of minutes she whimpered in complete delight and as he noted of that he had begun to move faster and as hard as he could until he couldn't hold it any longer and released his seed deep within her. He pulled away from her as he than held her closely kissing her deeply.

"No one will keep us apart and I will always protect you my love"-he whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too renji"- she replied in a whisper as she fell in a deep slumber as did he.

Hours had passed since they had both fallen sleep and it was almost dawn as she opened her eyes she looked up and renji was still holding on to her dearly but when she looked up at the sky she knew this was bad as the sun was beginning to come up.

"renji, Renji! Wake up its dawn!"-she panicked as she quickly was trying to get dressed.

Renji sat down instantly as he knew what this also meant which was that since aiko never returned to the manor on the previous night byakuya was probably looking for her daughter. He sat up and got dressed. Once they were both dressed they flash stepped towards the manor and there was byakuya with a silent expressionless look on his face.

"Aiko an explanation is in order."-he said looking at her with an emotionless tone.

"I…I. got lost. I was took a shortcut last night through the forest and I got lost. I apologize father"- She was dying to tell the truth but she knew that at this point she couldn't because if he knew that renji and her spent the night together than everything will fall apart.

"Alright and Renji why were you with my daughter"

"I..was on my way to train Captain and I found her in the forest and as my duty as a lieutenant I proposed to escort her safely back home"-he said in a serious tone.

"Good….. That's what I wanted to hear. I was starting to believe that you and my beloved daughter were carrying some sort of affair and I want to make clear if you have any intentions on doing so you can be assured that I will not allow it.- he responded walking away.

At this point they were both sure that they shared great love for each other but due to status and of coarse other reasons they couldn't reveal their love publically and they would have to love in secret at least for now.


End file.
